objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/2 September 2019
14:06-27 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:06-31 Eee 14:07-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:07-54 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:30-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:30-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:30-57 Heelo 14:31-31 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:33-06 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:33-36 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:36-17 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 14:36-47 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 14:42-38 ~ Blue86400 has joined the chat ~ 14:42-49 Hey anyone? 14:43-32 ( :/ ) Why don't I hear anyone? 14:52-29 ~ Blue86400 has left the chat ~ 15:03-09 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:03-38 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:14-30 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:14-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:15-20 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:27-16 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:27-46 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:30-17 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:30-18 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 15:30-20 Eeeeee 15:30-23 Hi 15:30-46 Actually I am not supposed to be here 15:30-49 bye 15:30-50 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 15:31-19 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 17:28-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:29-58 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:37-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:56-59 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:00-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:00-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:04-03 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:06-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:07-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:47-43 oyyyy 18:48-05 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:48-09 Eeee 18:48-45 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:49-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:49-26 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:49-32 wassup 18:51-30 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:52-00 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:52-54 d a m m i t 18:55-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:55-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:55-49 Dammit wat 18:56-13 well 18:56-17 heyyy 18:56-23 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:57-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:58-49 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:58-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:59-32 arrgh 18:59-41 hm? 18:59-49 what 19:00-20 what are we even doing 19:00-27 idk really 19:00-41 :/ 19:00-58 anyways anything new? 19:02-18 not really except bfdifan22222 is not a sock 19:02-22 ah ok 19:02-53 I'm planning to make Birthday Present's or Spartan Helmet's page next 19:03-13 kk 19:04-07 which I'll base off both of your drawings, as they share basically most of the design I'll be implementing in the official design 19:04-27 (the other being Butter specifically) 19:05-11 just keep it how you want to 19:05-43 true 19:05-55 but they are close to accurate with the design 19:06-17 oke 19:06-48 was planning on making another show 19:07-07 for now it's just Object LYWTF, a badge farm i guess 19:07-50 saw before 19:08-11 kinda reminds me a bit of the bfdi style 19:08-27 it's BFB 2 recommended characters btw 19:09-38 ah 19:09-49 explains it 19:10-47 imma do a BFB randomized thingy using that popular name picker 19:11-46 kk free Food loses 1st :P 19:12-03 lol 19:14-03 64th:Stapy - wasn't picked by me lol 19:14-09 rip 19:17-16 rip robot flower 63rd 19:17-51 oof 19:20-33 saw goes next :P 19:20-37 john k- 19:20-39 jk 19:21-26 whoops the randomizer's broken :/ 19:21-28 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 19:22-05 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:22-53 can we get a f in the chat 19:23-05 for what 19:23-46 oh rip randomizer 61st lol 19:24-56 and rip this chat 19:25-14 e 19:25-38 press e to respects 19:26-22 tfw when randomizer breaks 19:27-27 everybody gangsta until you realize your on a held-back Windows 10 19:28-14 everybody gangsta until Golf Ball comes into the house 19:28-23 (troll) 19:29-05 everybody gangsta until a cringekid yells "fortnite rules" 19:30-10 everyfox be gangsta until the wolf sneaks forward 19:30-23 lol 19:30-35 every object gangsta until space world exists 19:31-15 every chat troll be gangsta until the chatmod joins the server 19:32-15 ripporino 19:34-03 Snurfle has committed 64 crimes 19:37-15 eek 19:37-26 snurfle wanteedd 19:37-55 snurfle be locc 19:42-27 locced 19:42-39 hulk smash illegal foreigners 19:44-54 ee 19:45-45 smash ultimate but with objects 19:47-10 e v e r y o n e i s h e r e 19:21-26 can we get a f in the chat 19:21-38 for what 19:22-19 oh rip randomizer 61st lol 19:23-29 and rip this chat 19:23-47 e 19:24-11 press e to respects 19:24-55 tfw when randomizer breaks 19:26-00 everybody gangsta until you realize your on a held-back Windows 10 19:26-47 everybody gangsta until Golf Ball comes into the house 19:26-55 (troll) 19:27-38 everybody gangsta until a cringekid yells "fortnite rules" 19:28-43 everyfox be gangsta until the wolf sneaks forward 19:28-56 lol 19:29-08 every object gangsta until space world exists 19:29-48 every chat troll be gangsta until the chatmod joins the server 19:30-49 ripporino 19:32-36 Snurfle has committed 64 crimes 19:35-48 eek 19:35-58 snurfle wanteedd 19:36-29 snurfle be locc 19:41-00 locced 19:41-12 hulk smash illegal foreigners 19:43-27 ee 19:44-19 smash ultimate but with objects 19:45-43 e v e r y o n e i s h e r e 19:46-39 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 19:46-39 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 19:46-59 nickel vs. coiny confirmed 19:47-10 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:47-30 peach be a literal peach 19:47-37 e 19:47-44 yee 19:48-23 White Tomato be epic bi 19:48-41 knight helmet and spartan helmet 19:48-51 Lightbulb brightens up the competition! 19:50-11 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:BFDIFan2002_Animations_2222222 is not a sockpuppet, but still is in! 19:52-19 e 19:53-18 e gets spammed! 19:54-19 oh gawd 19:56-54 bubble pops the competition 19:57-14 taco betrays but dosen't! 19:58-17 taco (bfdi) is totally unrelated 19:58-21 !!! 19:58-42 vemsa asks but how! 19:59-24 chikako does a thing 19:59-59 /me types this in chat! 20:00-49 oof 20:01-21 four snacc 20:01-23 ! 20:02-21 x eliminates foldy 20:02-24 o h w a i t 20:03-00 do the cursed image thread pls 20:04-24 accidentallywronglink 20:05-19 NOTIFICATION 20:05-35 NOTIFICATION: [autism level has increased [2019-09-02 20:05-44 NOTIFICATION: your autism level has increased 20:06-15 e 20:06-16 e 20:06-16 e 20:06-16 lol 20:06-17 ee 20:06-18 e 20:06-18 e 20:06-18 e 20:06-18 e 20:06-20 e 20:06-30 kicc me pls 20:06-58 pls kicc me chikako i need the boot 20:08-26 nein 20:08-33 yee 20:09-06 im bored 20:09-30 (pokerface) 20:13-46 welcome to silent hill 20:14-35 where the grass is green and the girls are pretty 20:15-40 wait that's paradise city 20:15-45 delet now 20:16-35 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 20:16-40 Hihihihihi and hi! 20:17-21 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:17-21 I will be right back 20:17-27 hi 20:17-36 kk ill delet 20:17-57 lol 20:18-02 also ello 20:18-27 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:19-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:20-25 hey chikako kick me from the chat 20:20-26 e 20:20-27 e] 20:20-27 e 20:20-28 e 20:20-29 e 20:20-31 e 20:20-32 e 20:20-32 e 20:20-33 e 20:16-37 Hihihihihi and hi! 20:17-09 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:17-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:17-20 I will be right back 20:17-26 hi 20:17-35 kk ill delet 20:17-55 lol 20:18-00 also ello 20:18-11 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:18-26 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:19-06 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:19-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:20-24 hey chikako kick me from the chat 20:20-25 e 20:20-25 e] 20:20-26 e 20:20-27 e 20:20-27 e 20:20-30 e 20:20-30 e 20:20-31 e 20:20-32 e 20:20-39 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:20-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:21-36 nuh 20:21-49 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:23-00 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 20:23-10 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:23-14 rip ._. 20:23-50 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:24-28 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:26-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:23-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:23-15 rip ._. 20:26-14 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:16-33 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 21:20-45 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:20-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:30-13 ~ EsaïeGregoryPrickett has joined the chat ~ 21:30-44 ~ EsaïeGregoryPrickett has left the chat ~ 21:34-11 oof 21:38-36 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:38-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:39-24 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:43-33 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:44-13 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:48-54 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:49-34 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:55-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:30-14 ~ EsaïeGregoryPrickett has joined the chat ~ 21:30-45 ~ EsaïeGregoryPrickett has left the chat ~ 21:34-12 oof 21:39-01 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:43-34 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:48-56 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:55-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:16-37 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 22:25-10 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 22:38-49 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 22:38-52 eee 22:47-15 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:01-31 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-34 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~